Shogun Executioner
Not to be confused with the Shogun Battleship. "Father, I will use the Shogun Executioner and annihilate Odessa for you!" :- Crown Prince Tatsu to Emperor Yoshiro If destruction had a new word in its thesaurus, it would be Shogun Executioner. This monstrous battle robot was a one-use unit in the battle of Odessa, if anyone can call the Massacre a battle. Armed with three huge blades and five Wave-Force generators which it could also use to unleash a wave of destruction, along with its intimidating design, it was an amazing piece of technology and unmatched in terms of power and durability. WWIII Operational History The only use of this unit ever was during the Razing of Odessa, when it destroyed the city without practically any resistance. Of course, the Soviet Union fought heavily with all possible means, but it was as simple as that for the Executioner to fend of anything thrown at it as it was to destroy the city. The Executioner roamed around and annihilated rows of tanks, killed battalions of infantry and pulverized everything else with its Omega Shockwave, a massive plasma vent. Even air units were not much of a problem - they just downed themselves when flying in the way of the tall robot. When Terror Drones slowed down the the Executioner enough with their electro-stasis arrays, V4s fired and Twinblades attacked the slowed robot, causing it to almost fall to the ground because of the damage. Prince Tatsu, controlling the robot, thought out an emergency plan and led the Shogun Executioner to a Soviet Super Reactor, where it took two broken cables and jammed them into itself, activating its repair nanites. Now fully re-energised, the Shogun Executioner absorbed the remaining attacks easily, and after driving its three beam katanas into the ground, released an Omega Shockwave, wiping out half of the Soviet base in a single blow. When the other half of the base was wiped out in a second tidal wave of energy, the battle was over. The final blow was struck; the Executioner had killed Colonel Gavrie Fadeev and had destroyed everything Odessa had thrown at it. Its roar of victory was audible over 10 kilometres. Mercilessly, the Executioner rampaged through the city and killed over 500,000 civilians, inflicting one of the heaviest casualties in the entire war. However, in the aftermath, the Shogun Executioner was left standing in the ruins of Odessa and the following day, one of the biggest air raids in the Soviet Union's history, consisting of twenty two Kirovs and five hundred Badger bombers annihilated anything still standing, including the Executioner. The Shogun Executioner was disintegrated entirely by its fail-safe, giving no evidence or technology to the Soviets. Post-War Operational History Since the Executioner was destroyed, and it is not confirmed another one was ever built, there is no history of it after the war. Besides, it was more expensive to produce than anything fielded on any battlefield, ever. It also has a very specific build sequence, which cannot be mirrored in smaller scale Imperial buildings. Category:Lore